This invention relates to a newly discovered blood serum protein which is part of the T-cell regulating system; to the use of this novel protein in the production of a serum-free and mitogen-free preparation containing Interleukin-I and a serum-free and mitogen-free preparation containing T-cell growth factor; to a chemically defined T-cell growth culture medium containing the novel protein as the only protein; and to the novel protein in a purified form.
A serum-free, mitogen-free T-cell growth factor (Interleukin-2 or Il-2) has been described in the pending application of Hans-Ake Fabricius and Roland Stahn, titled A SERUM-FREE AND MITOGEN-FREE T-CELL GROWTH FACTOR AND PROCESS FOR MAKING SAME, Ser. No. 247,769 filed Mar. 24, 1981, (filed as a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 193,112, filed Oct. 2, 1980, now abandoned). The disclosures of these prior applications are incorporated herein, in their entirety by reference thereto.
The preparation of the T-cell growth factor described in these prior applications includes a step of stimulating isolated lymphocytes (e.g. peripheral mononuclear blood cells) in the presence of serum and a mitogen such as phytohemagglutinin A (PHA). In fact, all known published literature on the production of lymphokines from lymphocytes reports the step of contacting the lymphocytes with mitogen in the presence of blood serum, added as a supplement to the culture medium.
While such procedures produce Il-2 in significant yields the presence of serum has the drawbacks referred to in the above-mentioned prior applications, namely the presence of numerous proteins which may mask the true effect of Il-2; allergic and anaphylactic reactions in patients repeatedly given injections of serum-containing preparations; and the inability to concentrate serum-containing preparations since the serum will precipitate and plug the pores of the filters used for this purpose. Despite these drawbacks it had always been presumed that the presence of serum was essential for the production and maintenance of growing T-cell lines by the T-cell growth factor (Il-2). However, the inventors of the above mentioned prior applications have been able to show that serum-free and mitogen-free Il-2 preparations can be used to maintain growing T-cell lines, and thereby provide a means for combatting tumor growth.
Nevertheless, the procedure described in the prior applications which required the lymphocyte stimulating step in the presence of serum was somewhat cumbersome in requiring the essentially complete removal of the serum prior to incubating the stimulated cells in a serum-free, mitogen-free liquid culture medium.
The present inventors conceived the idea that it might be possible to completely eliminate the use of serum in the stimulation of the lymphocytes. In order to test this idea it was first attempted to test the effect of specific fractions of human serum which had been separated in narrow molecular weight ranges by gel partition chromatography. Quite surprisingly it was found that only the molecular weight fraction of the serum in the range of from about 60,000 to 130,000 was capable of inducing production of Il-2. However, none of the known blood serum proteins in this molecular weight range, e.g. transferrin, haptoglobin, albumin, etc. were found to be capable of inducing the production of Il-2 in bioassay tests in culture medium. This observation led the inventors to the conclusion that an unidentified blood serum factor must be present in the serum and must be necessary for the stimulation of lymphocytes to produce T-cell growth factor (also known as TCGF or Il-2). In fact, such previously unidentified and unknown blood serum factor has now been isolated and provides the basis of the present invention.